THE WOLF and ME!
by Eternal Dream Chowz
Summary: Hinata yang telah berusia 16 tahun mulai mengalami mimpi-mimpi aneh, termasuk saat ia terbangun dan menyadari apa yang telah terjadi. / "KKYYAA!"/ 'Pada saat kau berumur 16 tahun nanti aku akan menemuimu'/ "Mimpi apa itu!" / "Hinata, jangan terkejut saat kau mendengar rahasia keluarga kita, ya?"/ "APPAA!"/ "Kau akan aman di sampingku…" 14SHE/KISS


**Dedicated for 14SHE/ROSE**

**-This fict is dedicated for 14SHE (One and Forever Sasu Hina Event), so….-**

**-Happy 14SHE!-**

**Tema: ROSE**

**Ether-chan proudly present:**

**THE WOLF and ME!**

**Pairing: Sasuke x Hinata **

**Genre: Romance, Supranatural (?)**

**Warning: AU, Typo, OOC, Fluff (maybe), OS, alur kecepatan, tulisan italic itu mimpi atau penjelasan dongeng, oke? Cerita gadis berkerudung merah yang sedikit beda versi XD**

**Summary:**

**Hinata yang telah berusia 16 tahun mulai mengalami mimpi-mimpi aneh, termasuk saat ia terbangun dan menyadari apa yang telah terjadi. / "KKYYAA!"/ 'Pada saat kau berumur 16 tahun nanti aku akan menemuimu'/ "Mimpi apa itu?!" / "Hinata, jangan terkejut saat kau mendengar rahasia keluarga kita, ya?"/ "APPAA?!"/ "Kau akan aman di sampingku…" 14SHE/KISS**

**Enjoy!**

Hinata tersenyum sumringah melihat tanggal yang tertera di kalender mininya. 'Besok aku akan masuk ke sekolah yang baru,' pikirnya senang, Hinata dan keluarganya baru saja pindah ke Tokyo karena urusan bisnis tapi tak mengapa karena Hinata sudah cukup terbiasa dengan itu. Ia melirik kearah jam dinding dan menyadari bahwa ini sudah cukup malam. 'Hum, sudah pukul sepuluh, sebaiknya aku cepat tidur. Besok aku harus sekolah dan aku tidak mau telat di hari pertama.' Hinata tersenyum kecil lalu menaiki tempat tidurnya, membungkus dirinya dalam selimut lalu berangkat ke alam mimpi setelah sebelumnya memasang weker. Sebuah siluet menatap Hinata lalu menyeringai, tak lama ia menghilang.

_Hinata tampak berada di sebuah padang bunga cosmos yang sedang bermekaran, Hinata sangat senang ia memetik bunga-bunga itu lalu merangkainya menjadi mahkota yang indah dan mengenakannya di kepalanya, tapi tiba-tiba padang bunga itu mengering, layu, dan lapuk menjadi tanah tanah itu pun mulai kering dan retak, Hinata bergidik, ada rasa dingin yang menjalari tengkuknya, ia sedikit terkejut lalu menoleh ke belakang, 'Tak ada siapa-siapa,' pikirnya, lalu ia menoleh lagi ke depan, Hinata tersentak, seseorang yang berperawakan tinggi mengenakan jubah hitam telah berada tepat di depannya. Hinata menjerit tapi tak ada suara yang muncul dan terdengar suara dingin yang berasal dari orang misterius itu._

"_Pada saat kau berumur 16 tahun nanti aku akan menemuimu, Hime." Sosok itu menggenggam sedikit rambut indigo Hinata, mengecupnya sejenak dan tiba-tiba saja sosok aneh nan misterius itu menghilang. Saat itu pula tanah yang dipijak Hinata runtuh dan jatuh tertelan ke dalam kegelapan._

"KKKYAAAA…..!," jerit Hinata dengan keras, ia terbangun dari tidurnya dan langsung duduk menyalakan lampu senter yang ada di pojok tempat tidurnya, peluh bercucuran di dahinya, mata amethystnya menyorot seluruh sudut ruangan yang ditempatinya dengan perasaan takut dan ia makin ketakutan lagi saat menyadari kamarnya sudah berantakan, meja terbalik, pakaian yang berceceran dimana-mana, buku yang berserakan di lantai tapi anehnya jendela dan pintu kamarnya tetap terkunci dan tak ada bekas dibuka paksa. Tak lama suara gaduh terdengar dari lantai bawah,

**BRAAKKHH…**

Hiashi dan Neji mendobrak pintu kamar Hinata yang tak berdosa sampai berdebam keras, tampaklah Neji yang telah membawa stick baseball kesayangannya yang biasa dipakai untuk menggebuk orang yang menggoda Hinata, Hiashi dengan katana warisan keluarga, Hanabi yang muncul dengan wajah ngantuk sekaligus terkejut, dan Hikari, ibu Hinata yang segera menyeruak masuk dan memeluk putrinya.

"Ada apa Hinata? Siapa yang masuk kesini? " Tanya Neji cemas sambil memeriksa kamar Hinata.

"…." Hinata menangis sesenggukan dalam pelukan ibunya, tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Neji, sedangkan Hiashi terdiam beberapa saat tampak seperti berpikir.

"Hikari, jangan-jangan…" kata Hiashi dengan suara cemas. Sedangkan Hikari hanya mengangguk kecil. Lalu memberi isyarat agar Hiashi, Neji dan Hanabi meninggalkannya dengan Hinata berdua. Hiashi mengangguk kecil lalu menyuruh Hanabi kembali ke tempat tidurnya, lalu menyeret paksa Neji agar dia keluar dari kamar Hinata dengan sukarela.

"Hinata, kau mau bercerita pada ibu?" Tanya Hikari dengan suara lembut. Hinata mendongak, wajahnya pucat, ia memandang sekitarnya dengan takut-takut.

"A-aku takut Okaa-san," Hinata memeluk ibunya lebih dalam lagi, tangannya masih gemetaran.

"Hinata kau mau dengar rahasia keluarga kita?" Hikari berkata dengan sedikit senyum lembut menghiasi bibirnya. Hinata merasa tertarik lalu mulai melepas pelukannya, ia memandang penasaran pada ibunya.

"Nah, dengarkan, simak, pahami lalu ambil hikmahnya mengerti?" kata Hikari, membuat Hinata makin bingung dan penasaran dengan apa yang akan didengarnya.

"Keluarga kita ini masih berhubungan jauh dengan emm..," Hikari sedikit ragu melanjutkan ceritanya, sedangkan Hinata menatap ibunya agar melanjutkan ceritanya tadi.

"Dengan apa Okaa-san?" desak Hinata. Hikari mendesah pelan, sudah saatnya anak nya tahu apa yang akan dihadapinya nanti.

"Dengan gadis kerudung merah." Jawab Hikari, Hinata terkejut, ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali lalu memandang tidak percaya pada ibunya.

"O-okaa-san bercanda ya?" Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk saat ibunya menggeleng menyatakan ia tidak sedang bercanda.

"Kau lihat keadaan kamarmu yang berantakan, Hinata?" Hinata mengangguk cepat, Hikari kembali melanjutkan perkataannya,

"_Dahulu kala gadis berkerudung merah sering di kejar-kejar oleh serigala, gadis yang masih keturunan penyihir itu mempunyai kekuatan alami dimana ia mampu menghempaskan benda-benda yang ada di sekelilingnya saat sedang gugup, panik ataupun takut, maka ia memakai kekuatan itu untuk mengalahkan serigala tanpa sadar bahwa semakin dipakai kekuatan itu makin tidak terkontrol dan malah tersalurkan pada keturunannya yang ber-gender perempuan sebagai wujud pertahanan alamiah. Dan kekuatan itu mengalir ke darah anak perempuan Hyuuga sampai sekarang, namun dengan bantuan Chiyo baa-san kekuatan itu dapat ditahan sampai umur 16 tahun, Hinata._"

"Itu yang diberitahukan oleh nenekmu dulu pada Okaa-san," Hinata amat terkejut dengan penjelasan itu tapi satu lagi yang belum dapat dipecahkannya, siapa orang yang ada di mimpinya tadi. Hikari yang menyadari raut wajah Hinata yang masih bingung lantas mulai menjelaskan lagi, "Hinata, apa kau akhir-akhir ini melihat orang misterius? " Hikari menatap Hinata yang mengangguk kecil.

"Humm, Okaa-san kurang mengerti tapi nenekmu bilang kalau kau melihat nya jangan takut, ia tidak akan berbuat jahat padamu. Ibu juga tidak tahu siapa itu dan apa pengaruhnya padamu tapi tenang saja, ya? Yang penting jangan gugup, panic ataupun ketakutan karena kau tahu apa dampaknya bukan?" Hikari menyelesaikan perkataanya lalu memeluk Hinata sebentar kemudian membaringkan kepala Hinata ke atas bantal dan menyelimutinya. Hinata lagi-lagi hanya bisa mengangguk lesu. Ia sedikit kurang yakin dengan cerita itu.

"Tidurlah Hinata, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kau akan menemukan jawabannya suatu saat nanti," Hikari membelai rambut Hinata pelan, Hinata hanya menurut saja, ia memejamkan matanya lalu mulai tertidur. Hikari keluar dari kamar Hinata, di luar sudah ada Hiashi yang menatapnya was-was, Hikari hanya tersenyum lembut seraya berujar, "Tidak apa, dia pasti bisa mengatasinya. Dia anak kita bukankah begitu?" Hiashi hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar penjelasan istrinya.

/SKIP TIME/

Hinata melangkah dengan mantap menuju sekolah barunya, ia tampak bersemangat dengan seragam sailor nya yang didesain untuk musim panas, ia bergegas menuju kantor kepala sekolah tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang dari tadi memperhatikannya sambil menyeringai.

"Watashi wa Hyuuga Hinata desu! Yoroshiku ne," Hinata memperkenalkan dirinya di kelas barunya, "Baiklah, Hinata silahkan duduk di samping Uchiha Sasuke, Sasuke angkat tangan mu," seorang murid mengangkat tangannya lalu Kurenai-sensei mempersilahkan Hinata duduk dengan murid itu. Ia melihat pada sebangkunya, hendak menyapa tapi dengan segera diurungkannya niatnya itu, 'Emh, kelihatannya dia bukan orang yang ramah,' pikir Hinata saat melihat sebangkunya yang merupakan seorang lelaki berwajah flat, berambut emo, mata yang gelap dan tajam, tampak biasa tapi entah kenapa seperti ada alarm yang memperingatkannya untuk tidak berhubungan dengan lelaki itu. Hinata duduk lalu mulai mengikuti pelajaran tanpa sadar ada raut kecewa dari lelaki di sampingnya.

/SKIP TIME/

Sudah setengah hari Hinata berada di sekolah barunya dan belum ada gejala-gejala keanehan, Hinata cukup bersyukur untuk itu, sekarang ia sedang berada di taman belakang untuk menyelesaikan tugas melukis dari Anko-sensei. Itu bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk Hinata karena ia cukup berbakat di bidang seni maka dengan tekun ia mengerjakan tugas itu.

**PLUKK…**

"Eh, suara apa itu?" gumam Hinata, ia mengendikkan bahu lalu kembali memandang sketsanya, tiba-tiba ia spontan berteriak, karena ia melihat seekor ulat hijau di atas sketsanya, mengayun-ayunkan kertas itu berharap cacing itu akan jatuh dari sketsanya tapi ulat itu malah terlempar ke arahnya, ia mulai panik, tanpa disadarinya putaran udara di sekitarnya mulai mengencang mengakibatkan dedaunan bergesekan dengan riuhnya sampai-sampai ada yang berguguran, kertas-kertas sketsa Hinata beterbangan entah kemana. HInata makin panic dan putaran angin makin menjadi, sedangkan Hinata tak tahu bagaimana cara meredam angin itu.

Hinata makin terkejut saat menyadari bahwa ada sepasang tangan yang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang dan mengecup pipinya. Hinata memucat, badannya seakan-akan membatu.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Suara baritone yang tampak asing di telinga Hinata, pinginnya sih teriak lagi tapi Hinata keburu menutup matanya rapat-rapat karena takut.

"Perhatikan sekelilingmu," suara itu kembali terdengar, nadanya memerintah, Hinata membuka matanya dan menyadari bahwa angin ribut itu sudah berhenti. Hinata melepaskan pelukan pada pinggangnya, wajahnya memerah, ia menatap sosok di belakangnya dan ia cukup tercengang menatap orang yang dikenalnya sebagai sebangku barunya pagi tadi.

"K-kau siapa? Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" Tanya Hinata. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menyeringai kecil lalu mendekati Hinata, "Aku adalah takdirmu, Hyuuga Hinata. Kau akan memerlukanku untuk selama-lamanya," Bisiknya di telinga Hinata lalu ia pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang tengah kebingungan.

/SKIP TIME/

Hinata merasa risih sekali saat jam belajar karena si Uchiha yang duduk tenang di sebelahnya membuatnya bertanya –tanya, 'Kenapa dia bisa menghentikan angin tadi? Lalu apa maksud ucapannya? Apa ada kaitannya dengan cerita ibu? Kenapa dia mencium pipi ku?' kata terakhir itu membuat wajah chubby-nya memerah. Hinata yang sedang asyik melamun akhirnya tersadar berkat bel pulang yang berdering panjang. Ia segera menyusun alat tulis dan buku-bukunya memilih untuk bergegas pulang, tapi tangannya malah dicekal oleh Sasuke. "Kau ikut aku!" perintah Sasuke, sedangkan Hinata hendak menolak, "Kau penasaran kan? Ikut aku dan akan kujelaskan padamu," Hinata menatap ragu tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk pelan.

Hinata mendesah kesal, bukannya diberi penjelasan malah disuruh menunggu si Uchiha itu selesai mengikuti ekskul basketnya. Ia duduk di bengku penonton sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sasuke, ia menatap lekat-lekat sosok Sasuke yang sedang melakukan shoot. Tanpa sadar ia meraih kertas sketsa dan mulai menggoreskan guratan-guratan pensil pada kertas. Ia keasyikan menggambar sosok yang dipandanginya dari tadi tanpa sadar bahwa ekskul nya sudah selesai dan orang itu sudah ada di depannya.

"Kau mengagumi ku, hem?" Tanya Sasuke, Hinata buru-buru memasukkan sketsa itu secara paksa ke tasnya, Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil, "Teruskan gambar itu lalu berikan pada ku, mengerti?" Perintah Sasuke. "T-tapi Uchiha-san…" Hinata ingin mengelak tapi setelah melihat tatapan tajam Sasuke akhirnya ia mengangguk terpaksa. Sasuke mendelik kesal, "Panggil aku Sasuke mengerti?", "E-eh tapi..", "Itu **PERINTAH**!", Hinata meneguk ludahnya paksa dan mengangguk pasrah, "Baiklah S-sasuke,", Sasuke tersenyum puas mendengar nya.

"Huhh, baru junior sudah berani pacaran di klub," Senior-senior Sasuke menatap jengah pada Sasuke, yang ditatap hanya tersenyum mengejek.

"Senpai, karena tidak turun menjadi anggota reguler untuk pertandingan musim ini, kalian mau menyalahkanku?" kata-kata Sasuke barusan sontak membuat seniornya kesal setengah mati, Sasuke cuek dan menarik Hinata yang menunduk takut, "Ayo pulang," katanya santai.

Di tengah perjalanan pulang Hinata memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "A-a… bisakah Sasuke-san menjelaskan apa yang terjadi tadi itu?" Sasuke berhenti sejenak lalu memandang Hinata, "Kau ingin tahu?" Hinata mengangguk mantap.

"Intinya kau adalah **kekasihku **dan **hanya aku **yang bisa menghentikan '**itu**'. Nah, sampai jumpa, Hime," Dengan satu pernyataan absurd itu, Sasuke pulang ke arah rumahnya, meninggalkan Hinata yang memandang kesal sekaligus bingung pada Sasuke, "M-maksudmu apa?" Hinata mengeraskan suaranya berharap Sasuke akan berbalik dan menjelaskan sesuatu padanya tapi nyatanya tidak ada tanggapan, ia mendesah pelan lalu memutuskan untuk pulang.

/SKIP TIME/

Hinata telah siap menuju sekolahnya, ia bertekad meminta penjelasan dari Sasuke lalu menemukan cara menyembuhkan gejala aneh yang terjadi padanya.

'Ah, itu Sasuke-san,' Hinata berlari kecil menuju Sasuke, lalu dengan sigap menarik ujung kemeja Sasuke, "S-sasuke san bisa kau jelaskan maksud yang semalam 'itu'?" dengan sedikit terengah Hinata menyampaikan isi pikirannya.

Sasuke memandang Hinata sejenak lalu berkata, "Ikut aku," lalu Sasuke berjalan kearah taman belakang diikuti Hinata yang berlari kecil untuk menyamakan langkah dengan Sasuke. Mereka sampai di taman belakang, Sasuke mengambil sebuah ranting pohon dan mencari sesuatu, Hinata hanya memperhatikan dengan raut bingung, tiba-tiba Sasuke berbelik dengan memegang ranting yang telah dihinggapi ulat, sontak Hinata berteriak takut melihat itu, sesaat kemudian tekanan angin mulai mengencang menerbangkan objek kecil yang ada di sekitar mereka, Sasuke manjatuhkan ranting itu lalu berjalan santai menuju Hinata yang ketakutan karena angin nya malah terasa semakin kencang, Sasuke memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup pipi Hinata. Anehnya tekanan angin kembali sepoi-sepoi, Hinata terkejut dengan wajah memerah ia menatap Sasuke, meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Sudah mengerti?" Sasuke bertanya pada Hinata yang malah menggeleng pelan, Sasuke menghela napas, lalu memeluk Hinata, yang dipeluk merasa panic, "Kau panic kan? Tapi angin itu tidak muncul. Dan seperti yang kubilang semalam, hanya aku yang mampu mengendalikan nya. Mengerti?" Sasuke memeluk Hinata makin erat, terasa sangat posesif, namun entah kenapa Hinata merasa mendapatkan kehangatan yang dirindukannya.

"Siapa kau, Sasuke?" ujar Hinata pelan. Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata Hinata, "Aku seorang Uchiha yang merupakan keturunan kaum seri-…, Ah, bukan, lebih tepatnya keturunan kekasih gadis kerudung merah. Aneh memang, tapi itu kenyataan. Jadi mulai hari ini kau akan menjadi kekasihku mengerti?" Sasuke menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah dari pandangan Hinata, sedangkan Hinata masih sedikit bingung, tapi mendengar pernyataan Sasuke dan melihat raut serius Sasuke entah dari mana ia mengetahui bahwa Sasuke benar-benar mencintainya, akhirnya ia tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk pelan. Sasuke tersenyum lembut dan mulai memeluk Hinata lebih erat lagi.

/SKIP TIME/

Beberapa hari setelah pernyataan itu Sasuke dan Hinata resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Hinata pun mulai mengenal dan menyukai Sasuke yang terkenal dingin, padahal sebenarnya ia adalah pribadi yang hangat, Sasuke selalu menjaganya dan selalu tersenyum lembut hanya padanya. Sasuke sih bergaya santai saja tapi siapa yang tahu bahwa hatinya sedang sangat berbunga-bunga, walaupun ia sadar ia tak bisa selamanya menyembunyikan rahasia itu dari Hinata.

Hari ini HInata dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang bersama, tapi seperti biasa, Hinata harus menunggu Sasuke menyelesaikan ekskul basketnya terlebih dahulu. Wajar sih, kan pertandingan musim panas sudah akan dimulai, jadi Hinata harus sedikit bersabar untuk itu. Sekitar satu jam kemudian Sasuke sudah selesai dengan latihannya, anggota klub pun sudah banyak yang bubar dan ruangan klub sudah agak sepi lantas ia menghampiri Hinata. "Hinata, ayo," Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, Hinata meraih tangan itu sambil tersenyum malu. belum sempat Hinata meraih tangan Sasuke. Terdengar caci maki dari dua orang senior yang kemarin juga meledek Sasuke.

"Cih, masih junior sudah berani berlaku sombong, lihat saja, kau tidak akan ikut pertandingan musim ini. Sebaiknya kau urungkan niat mu untuk turun ke pertandingan kali ini. Ah kau membawa pacarmu ya? Sekalian saja kita mengerjainya sedikit," ujar Pein seorang senior yang wajahnya sedikit mengerikan dengan tindik-tindik yang menghiasi wajahnya. Ia menatap Hinata dengan senyum mesum. Dengan sigap sasuke menyembunyikan Hinata yang mulai ketakutan di balik punggungnya.

"Itu benar, un. Sebaiknya berhenti saja. Atau kau mau kakimu menjadi cidera dengan luka sayat yang indah? Hihihi," kali ini seorang senior berambut pony tail yang berbicara, ia mengeluarkan sebuah silet dari sakunya. Sasuke memandang Hinata yang menatapnya khawatir dan mengisyaratkan Hinata untuk tetap berada di belakangnya.

Pein dan Deidara maju menghadapi Sasuke, memang mereka berdua tidak cukup tangkas untuk menghajar Sasuke yang amat lincah menghindari serangan tapi lama kelamaan Sasuke mulai kelelahan juga, sampai satu tinjuan melayang mengenai perut Sasuke, Hinata memekik keras. Ia harus menolong Sasuke dan dirinya juga, dengan segenap rasa takut yang dihadapinya, gejolak angin mulai mengencang, Pein dan Deidara yang sedang akan meluncurkan pukulan kedua merasa aneh, tubuh mereka seakan melayang dan benar saja, angin yang kencang menghempaskan tubuh mereka sampai berdebum keras ke dinding. Hinata tidak peduli, ia segera menghampiri Sasuke dan memeluknya. Sasuke sedikit tercengang lalu ia balas memeluk Hinata. Tiba-tiba saja Hinata memukuli dadanya, ia mengaduh kesakitan.

"A-aduh.. Hei hei Hinata.. Sakit!" kata Sasuke, ia menangkap tangan Hinata agar berhenti memukulinya, namun saat itu juga ia menyadari Hinata menangis. "Jangan menangis Hinata," dengan lembut ia meraih dagu Hinata, Hinata menatapnya dengan mata basah, perlahan ia mengusap air mata yang masih mengalir di wajah HInata. Lalu ia mengecup pelan bibir Hinata tak berapa lama ia menjauhkan bibirnya. Hinata tersentak, wajahnya memerah malu, ia menunduk pelan.

"Hinata…" panggil Sasuke dengan sedikit sendu. Ia pun mendongak menatap Sasuke, ia memekik pelan saat menyadari ada dua kuping yang menghiasi kepala Sasuke.

"A-akh… i-itu…" dengan ragu Hinata menjulurkan tangannya ke kepala Sasuke.

Sasuke menjauhkan kepalanya dari jangkauan tangan Hinata, Hinata sedikit kecewa "Hinata, aku bukan keturunan kekasih mu. Aku hanyalah keturunan serigala yang mencintaimu." Hinata memandang Sasuke dengan raut kecewa, Sasuke berusaha memandang kearah lain dan melanjutkan perkataannya,

"Setelah mendengar ini kuharap kau tidak akan marah tapi kalau kau ingin kita untuk berpisah itu pun tyak a-…." kata-kata Sasuke terhenti dengan tiba-tiba karena bibir Hinata telah menempel pada bibirnya. Hinata dengan wajah memerah memeluk Sasuke, dan mulai menyampaikan sesuatu di telinga Sasuke,

"Jangan lanjutkan lagi. Memang aku sedikit kecewa karena kau berbohong Sasuke-kun" Hinata melepas pelukannya, Sasuke merasa bersalah pada Hinata."Tapi aku akan memaafkanmu. Karena aku mencintaimu apa adanya. Meskipun kau keturunan serigala atau apapun itu, tak apa." Hinata pun menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di dada Sasuke, mendengar pernyataan itu Sasuke tersenyum lembut dan memeluk Hinata dengan erat.

"Arigatou Hime, aku juga akan selalu mencintaimu"

**-OWARI-**

**UUWWAAAKKHHH! Apaaaa inniii!? Oke, ini fic ke-2 saya untuk event 14SHE dan saya gak akan banyak bacot karena saya tahu ada banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan pada fic ini. Untuk fic The Rotten Rose saya berterima kasih atas RnR-nya, juga mohon maaf atas kekurangannya! Pokoke RIPIUW lagi yaaa! XD**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**


End file.
